Human
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: 8 years after the Silver Chair, Jill and Eustace get called back to Narnia when it's in trouble. Narnia isn't the only thing in trouble though. What surprise is waiting for them? A/N: Set as if The Last Battle never happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Again. Narnia was under attack again. The animals, tree spirits and other inhabitants of Narnia including King Avalon tried to fight off the attack of Georgiana, an evil witch but she wasn't just any witch. No she was much more cunning than the other witches before her, she had a plan that by making a diversion and attacking Narnia directly she could go after the king, not Avalon but the actual king of Narnia, the creator. So as her minions attacked the inhabitants of Narnia, Georgiana made her direct attack on Aslan. He was attacking a wild boar, swiping the wild boar aside before he sensed a presence behind him.

Aslan turned around and growled when he saw who it was

"Witch" he growled

"What's the matter kitty?" she jeered

"You're not supposed to be here, you were banished and were told specifically to stay away from me" Aslan said as they circled each other

"Well I'm here now" she said

"Why are you here?" he asked her.

Aslan wondered why she was here, it had been a long time since he had seen her and he had often wondered where she had gotten to. Because like it or not, they had always looked after each other. Georgiana sometimes hated him for coming along but tried so hard to get along with him, he knew that for a long time. Then she had gone and destroyed everything and then had vanished without a trace

"You weren't supposed to get the throne. I was next in line but then you came along and ruined everything, I tried to be happy but I was furiously jealous. So I have every right to hate you" Georgiana snapped

"So when you were older you went insane and killed the Emperor-Over-The-Sea and the Empress which automatically made me king but as revenge you made me what I am today" Aslan said

"It suits you; lions are supposed to represent strength and courage and that's exactly what you are" Georgiana said "but then again it's annoying so for now I think I'll change you back" she added, she raised her hands and blue magic came out and she threw it at him.

Aslan dodged it and ran at her but she cartwheeled out of the way, Aslan skidded and swung back around as Georgiana ran away and he ran after her tackling her to the ground. Georgiana rolled over under him and smirked before she disappeared right before his eyes and he growled. Aslan looked around not seeing her anywhere and that annoyed him to no end

"You hoo behind you" he heard and he swung around, Georgiana fired and got him with her magic.

Aslan roared as he felt the magic engulf him and pull at his limbs and watched his body transformed, his front paws transformed into arms and hands and his back paws turned into feet. When it was over, Aslan looked down at himself and realized what had happened… he was human again. Georgiana and her minions retreated and the Narnians came over to Aslan wondering who he was. They didn't know it was him, for all they saw was a naked man with golden hair.

When they discovered that it was Aslan they went to Avalon

"She's too strong Aslan, we're going to need help in dealing with her" Avalon informed him as one of the Narnians covered him with a blanket

"I know" Aslan said but then he sighed rubbing his temples

"We need help and seeing as though the kings and queens of old are too old to return, we must summon the other children" Avalon said

"They are too old as well" Aslan said

"With all due respect Aslan, they are our only hope" Avalon said and Aslan knew he was right

"Very well bring them to Narnia" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know Jill and Eustace have actually never been in Cair Paravel but for this story, they have.**

**Chapter 1**

The sun shone down on the country of England. WW2 was over and children went to school.

On this particular day, though, neither Jill Pole nor Eustace Scrubb knew what they were going to be facing.

The two teenagers walked through a park in London on their way to the station talking about Narnia, how much they missed it and how much time had passed there.

They laughed when they remembered when they had returned back to Experiment House and _They_ had been scared of Aslan and the fact that the headmistress had been sacked.

As they walked, they saw a tree which looked like it had been burnt through to the other side and decided to to check it out.

Jill ran off toward it and turned to see Eustace hurrying behind her

"Come on Scrubb hurry up" she called to him as she turned and ran ahead but as soon as she went down the little slope and stepped inside the hollowed out tree, she disappeared

"JILL" Eustace shouted stopping and staring at the place his best friend had been, he wasn't sure what to do but he ran over and down to the tree and when he stepped under the tree he too disappeared.

oOo

Jill stepped out from another tree and realized she was no longer in London but in a forest, she looked around wondering where on earth she was and how she got there. Suddenly Jill heard a noise and moved out of the way when she heard screaming and Eustace fell to the ground inside the hollow of the tree.

He got up shaking his head and looked around before noticing Jill standing there

"Okay Pole, where on earth are we?" he asked her

"I don't know" she replied "come on let's take a look around" she added as she began to walk away from him and into the forest

"Pole wait up" Eustace called after her as he hurried after her.

Jill was paying no attention to Eustace but to their surroundings which wasn't much because all she could see was forest.

Sighing, Eustace followed after his friend. Try as the two teenagers might, neither of them had any clue as to where they had ended up but as they continued walking, some of the things looked vaguely familiar.

Once the duo exited the forest, the stopped at what they saw. There, before them, was a castle. One not seen for 8 years, at least by their time

"Scrubb is that-'

"Cair Paravel" he finished astonished.

They were in Narnia.

The two turned to look at each other before smiles spread across their face. Turning, they began running for the castle, dashing down onto the sand and running across the beach.

Suddenly, Jill stopped when she caught sight of someone coming toward them. She felt Eustace run into her and she stepped back to his side.

He was about to ask what was wrong when he saw the figure on the beach.

Their bodies tensed, the fight or flight instincts kicking in and they readied themselves.

As the person got closer, however, they were able to make out a small entourage and that the person was wearing a crown.

Their stances relaxed only slightly until the entourage stopped before them and bowed to one them.

Jill and Eustace looked at each before looking back and returning the bow, well Jill curtseyed

"We thank you for coming" the man in the crown spoke "I am Avalon, King of Narnia"

"Jill Pole and this is Eustace Scrubb but I have a feeling you may already know that" the redhead introduced herself

"I called you here. Come, we have much to discuss."

The two teenagers walked with Avalon as he told them all about Narnia, all the happenings of the past year.

As she listened, Jill's thoughts turned to one who she had been thinking about for the last eight years.

Aslan.

There were times when she would try to find him in their world but had been unsuccessful. Whenever she passed a statue that was a large lion, she would stop and stare at it. Sometimes she swore it would have a tiny smile but she always shrugged it off.

For some reason though, Jill had decided to attend church after a strange dream she had had.

She had been in a field, miles upon miles of grass and the sky had been a clear blue with the sun shining down. At first she had been confused but then she had heard him

"You have been searching for me."

She remembered turning to see him sitting a few feet behind her, wild yet regal and majestic. She had surprised even herself when crossed those feet and thrown her arms around him.

At first, she thought he would push her off but he had laughed and returned the favor.

She had pulled back

"Why can I not find you?"

He had sighed with a smile

"I am in your world, but there I go by another name. Find me there and you shall know me."

She'd been confused by what he meant and wondered if she could trust him again

"You do not trust me"

"I did not say that, I just do not know if you speak the truth."

Aslan had laughed

"Just like the first time we met. I speak the truth; you will know what I mean."

She had felt something on her forehead before she'd awoken and realized it was dream.

Jill had been curious about it and thought about everything she knew of Aslan, of Narnia and tried to put it together in the context of her world.

The only closest thing she could come up with was Jesus.

So, with her innate curiosity, she had decided to attend church.

And from then on, she continued, feeling his presence in her

"Jill."

Coming back, she realized everyone was staring at her and that she had stopped walking. Smiling, she told them she was fine and followed after them into the castle.

It was still the same as she remembered; large, beautiful, and majestic. Filled with pillars and statues, and there were animals and humans everywhere.

She followed the others to the Throne Room and was greeted by Narnians alike. She greeted and curtseyed to them before apologizing and hurrying after the others. At one point, she stopped in conversation with a Dryad about the last time she'd been here and when she realized she had lost the others, she had bid her farewell and hurried through the corridors and bumped straight into someone.

Falling backwards onto her arse, Jill grunted and grumbled as a hand suddenly appeared in her vision. Looking at it, she reached out reluctantly and took it. Once she was on her feet, she brushed herself down before glaring up at the person

"Watch where...you're…going…" she trailed off staring at whom she had bumped in to.

The man tall, maybe around 6ft with long golden hair, soft brown eyes and a strong jaw. He was dressed in colors that seemed to mesh well with him and brought out the color of his eyes.

All in all, to Jill, he was gorgeous

"I am terribly sorry, my lady" he apologized

"No! I mean, I should've been watching where I was going. There's no need for you to apologize, I'm the one who should be sorry. I ran into you, rushing through corridors which I shouldn't be, as they say you should not run inside. Though, I never seem to listen, which doesn't mean I don't because I do listen, well sometimes and…and I'm rambling" Jill rambled, her cheeks turning pink.

The gorgeous looking man chuckled

"Were you going somewhere in particular? Perhaps I could accompany you" he inquired of her

"I lost my friends, King Avalon was among them" she replied

"I believe they may be in the throne room. Come."

He offered Jill his elbow and she took it, trying to reduce the blush that she felt coming back to her cheeks.

As the two made their way to the throne, the man told Jill everything that had happened in Narnia when she explained she'd been gone eight years.

Jill listened with rapt attention to everything he was saying. There was something familiar about his voice now that she thought about it but she didn't, instead she thought it sounded strong and firm, like a king's.

She was drawn back though when she learnt of Georgiana, a witch who was trying to take over Narnia

_'Another witch? Hasn't Narnia dealt with enough witches? There was Jadis, the White Witch, and there was the Lady of the Green Kirtle.'_

When the duo arrived at the throne room, the doors were opened for them and they entered to find her friends talking but they stopped when they saw them.

And suddenly everyone, save her and Eustace, bowed low.

Jill frowned

"Why is everyone bowing?" she asked her new friend

"Do you not bow to our great king, creator of all Narnia?" one of Avalon's entourage asked.

Dropping his arm and stepping back to stare at him, her jaw dropped when she saw it there in his eyes

"Aslan?"

**TBC**


End file.
